


Small Lunch and Light Conversation

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sick Fic, Very light description of puking, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: “Go away, Thomas.”“Oh, come on James! You can’t just sleep the day away! It’s almost noon!”“Watch me!”“Then I’ll spend the day with Aaron by myself.”“....I’m getting up."James doesn't feel good, but he can't miss his chance to see Aaron before the holidays. He'll be able to push through a small lunch and some light conversation, right? Right. Besides, no one will notice that he doesn't feel well. He can do this.....He can't do this.





	Small Lunch and Light Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in October before Halloween, but then I got sidetracked. I finally finished it last night, so here it is! 
> 
> The puking is very stable, so if you're worried about that affecting you, trust me when I say that it's all of three words. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Good-” 

“No,” James grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head to block out the morning sun and his annoying boyfriend. He was not getting up. Not today. It was Saturday and his throat hurt. He could feel the start of a cold pressing against the front of his head. In two days, he was going to be a sick mess. He wanted to sleep now before it was too late. 

“No?” 

“Go away, Thomas.” 

“Oh, come on James! You can’t just sleep the day away! It’s almost noon!” 

“Watch me!”

“James-” 

“Leave me alone. I’m sick.” 

“Fine,” Thomas huffed. James sighed. Thomas never gave up that easily. James prepared himself for one of Thomas’ dirty tricks, “Then I’ll spend the day with Aaron by myself.” James pushed the blanket down at the words, staring at Thomas in betrayal. His eyes narrowed. 

“Why is Aaron coming over?” 

“Because I invited him over for the day. But if you’re too sick, I can always cancel or go out with him instead.” 

So this _was_ one of Thomas' dirty tricks, just a new one. James shouldn’t care about Aaron coming over, shouldn’t give the man any second thought, yet he couldn’t help the way his heart raced when Aaron was around. Thomas felt the same way, though he was better at hiding his true feelings. They had a long conversation about their feelings; however, neither of them knew how to bring such an idea up with Aaron. The fact that he was coming over, coming to their house, was nerve wracking. James wasn’t sure if he should feel excited or terrified. 

“I’m getting up,” he agreed, pushing Thomas out of the way. He was not going to stay in bed all day if Aaron was coming. He didn’t want Thomas to cancel. He knew Aaron would be disappointed and think something was wrong. Nor did he want Thomas to go out alone. His boyfriend had a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth when he got nervous. Last time he’d insulted Aaron’s clothes by accident then reminded him of the fact that he’s an orphan. James could not let Thomas ruin things even more. 

“I thought so,” Thomas said, sounding way too smug. James rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. He wanted a shower with extra hot water, hopefully the steam would fight off his cough and starve the cold for another day. Trying to prevent colds was part of James’ daily routine. 

“But I’m going to wear a sweater.” 

“Great idea!” 

James paused, looking over his shoulder to, again, narrow his eyes at Thomas with clear suspicion. Thomas hated his sweaters. Hated them with such a fierce passion that James caught him trying to throw them out on a number of occasions. He tried countless times to get James to stop wearing them, offering outrageous rewards, but James never took any of them. He liked his sweaters. There was nothing wrong with them. 

“What?” 

“It’s okay for me to wear a sweater?” 

“Sure.” 

“Why?” 

“Do I have to have a reason?” 

“Yes Thomas, you do.” 

“Let’s just say a little bird told me that Aaron actually likes your sweaters. Heavens knows why, but you should wear one for him. He’ll love seeing you in the blue one. It is the least ugly of them all.” 

“None of them are ugly,” James grumbled. 

“We can agree to disagree,” Thomas replied. James scoffed, making his way into the bathroom and starting the shower. Butterflies started to fly in his stomach. Aaron liked his sweaters? Thomas would never lie about something like that, but James couldn’t help but wonder who told him about Aaron’s opinion. The blue sweater was the best one, and James’ personal favorite. He just had to wear it now.

James took off his pajamas, throwing them in the hamper after picking up Thomas’ clothes as well. How hard was it to put clothes in the hamper that was just a few inches away? They were going to have a talk about keeping the bathroom clean. Again. For the hundredth time. James climbed into the shower, letting the hot water relax his muscles. The steam helped soothe his throat, though he could still feel an ache deep in his chest and stomach. 

When James got out of the shower, he took some extra time to shave and take care of his face. He wasn’t usually so vain; however, he wanted to look better today with Aaron coming over. Could a relationship with three people really work? James had heard about them before, Hamilton was a fan of talking about such ideas, but he never knew anyone personally who was in such a relationship. Thomas had asked Google countless questions, yet that only offered them limited answers. 

“Did you drown?” Thomas teased as he opened the door. He tilted his head, leaning against the door as James stared at himself in the mirror. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Just thinking about stuff,” James muttered, setting down his razor and cleaning off the leftover shaving cream. 

“Aaron stuff?” 

“Aaron stuff.” 

“We could try talking to him today while he’s here,” Thomas offered. 

“I don’t want to scare him.” 

“I don’t think we’ll scare him. A litt-” 

“If you say a little bird one more time I’l-” Thomas moved quickly, turning James’ head towards him and pressing their lips together. James’ eyes shut as he melted into the kiss. Usually, he’d be annoyed at Thomas for cutting him off in such a way, but this time it was just what he needed to make his mind stop running wild. 

“Theodosia told me about the sweaters,” Thomas whispered as he pulled away, “And she thinks Aaron would be open to the idea.” 

“She thinks?” 

“Well, she couldn’t outright ask him could she?” 

“I guess not,” James muttered, though he wished that Theo had. Then they would have a clear answer. 

“I know you’re nervous. I am too, but if we don’t try, then we will never know.” 

“Or, if we don’t try we don’t ruin a perfectly good friendship.” 

“James,” Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist and set his chin on James’ head from behind him as they looked in the mirror at one another, “You worry so much, but I promise you that things will be okay.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

“I made a promise to always stay by your side, and now look where we are?” 

“Actually, you’re behind me, so I’m not sure that’s the best example.” 

“Such a nerd.”

“Go away so I can get dressed.” 

“Or you could not get dressed?” 

“I know you would love that, but I would rather not scar Aaron by forcing him to see me naked,” James pointed out, gently pushing Thomas off as he made his way out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He opened the closet and pulled out his blue sweater along with some dark jeans. He also grabbed a pair of blue socks to match his sweater. 

“You don’t know that. He might like it,” Thomas said, following after James like a lost puppy with nothing else to do. 

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” 

Thomas watched as James got dressed, thankfully keeping his hands to himself. James had noticed that Thomas was wearing a more casual outfit than what he usual wore when they had guests. His lack of a tie and dress pants spoke volumes. He hated when people saw him looking anything but his best. Dressing down for someone, for Aaron, meant that he was okay with Aaron seeing him in a more casual light. He still looked good, it was impossible for him not to, but it was less of a fashion show, more Thomas. 

“What time is he coming?” James asked as he slide on his last sock. Was the living room clean? When was the last time he vacuumed? Or dusted? Should he find that old blanket they had been given as a gift? Make the house feel more homey? He would have to check on that if he had time. 

“Around one. I told him we could have a late lunch so I made something light. Nothing too formal.” 

“Nothing too formal,” James mocked. As if anything with Thomas was less than formal when a guest was coming over, even if it was Aaron. He always went overboard. Always. Once James was done getting dressed, making sure to straighten his sweater and check his appearance in another mirror, he took Thomas’ hand and dragged him around the house to check on everything. 

The living room was mostly clean, just a few piece of trash and some papers to put away. Thomas has already put a blanket over the back of the couch and moved the coffee table into the center of the room. They both had a habit of pulling it closer so they could use it as a footstool. The dining room table was cleared off, the chairs placed around it evenly. James could smell the food cooking as soon as he walked into the kitchen. He noticed the ingredients laid out on the counter. 

“Cajun pasta? Really? What happened to not being too formal?”

“Don’t judge.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

“You were.” 

“Wasn’t.” 

“We-” 

James kissed his lips to cut off their argument. Thomas melted into it, allowing James to grab hold of his hair and keep the kissing going for a long time. He loved Thomas more then anything else in the world. They’d been through so much together and now James couldn’t imagine what life would be like without his boyfriend. Maybe trying to add Aaron was a mistake. Shouldn’t James be happy with what he already had? Shouldn’t Thomas be enough? 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A timer went off. Thomas pulled away and gently nudged James out of the way of the stove. He took the lid off two pots, letting out a cloud of steam from each. The smell hit James more clearly now. His mouth watered, but his stomach twisted with disgust and pain. He placed a hand over it as dread filled his heart. He knew that feeling all too well. Hopefully, it would pass. Hopefully, it wouldn’t ruin their day. 

“Do you wanna help me?” Thomas wondered as he started to prep the next part of the recipe. 

“You mean I do one thing and then you get so upset by how I do it that you take over for me?” James replied.

“That has only happened twice, maybe three times.” 

“It happens every single time and you know it.” 

“It does not....It does.” 

“It does,” James agreed, leaning against the counter with a smile on his face, “But I’ll watch you work.” Thomas gave up and got to work, telling James about his idea to add a garden in the backyard. James listened, adding his opinion here and there, but he stayed quiet for the most part as Thomas worked. It was moments like this that made everything else worth it. 

James never thought he would find someone who understood him so well, someone who fit into his life as if they were always meant to be there. Thomas was everything James wanted and more. They had been together for nearly four years now, but each day felt like a new adventure. James’ feelings for Aaron didn’t change that. No one could replace Thomas, and James wasn’t looking for someone to fill in any missing spaces, but something about Aaron made him stay in James’ thoughts for days. 

Aaron was extremely quiet at work. He kept to himself and finished his work at a steady rate, something that James could appreciate in their hectic office environment. Out of the office Aaron had a different personality. Everyone in the office went out for drinks at least once a week. During such outings, James had witnessed Aaron putting Hamilton in his place countless times. Unlike Hamilton, who wore his heart and angry on his sleeve, Aaron had dry sarcasm and control of his facial expressions on his side to assist him in winning any argument. 

Aaron was intelligent, even correcting Washington about dates and names, but also kind when it truly counted. James noticed how well he tipped the server, how patient he was when things started to go wrong, and how careful he was when other people started to get upset. Aaron’s strong, but gentle personality was what made James’ heart race. Aaron was also a good looking man, with a handsome face and a body that rivaled Thomas, but his heart was much more important to James. 

A knock at the door tore James from his thoughts. He glanced at the oven clock. Aaron was right on time. Like always. The man was never late for anything. Another trait James liked. James moved towards the door while Thomas washed his hands off. He opened the door right away, offering Aaron a smile. He was wearing a long black coat to fight off the chill that was starting to take over the weather as fall too hold. Aaron was also holding a large white box. James stared at him for a moment before getting his thoughts together. 

“Hello,” he muttered. 

“Hi,” Aaron replied softly, giving James a small grin, “how are you?” 

“Good. You?” 

“I’m alright.” 

“Let him in, James!” Thomas called, a teasing tone in his words. 

“I am,” James shouted back, moving out of the way so Aaron could walk into the house, “I’ll take your coat.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron said, shrugging the coat off his shoulders as he shifted the box from one hand to the other. Underneath, he was wearing a lovely dark red sweater. It was better fitted than James’, hugging Aaron’s chest and waist, but James couldn’t help but grin to himself as he placed Aaron’s coat on a hook. He would have to point Aaron’s outfit to Thomas as proof that sweaters could be fashionable. 

“Where’s Thomas?” Aaron wondered, glancing towards the dining room then the living room. 

“In the kitchen,” James answered, “Still cooking away.”

“Oh. Should we go help?” 

“Not unless you want to get bitched at for not measuring things correctly.” 

Aaron made a face, nose scrunching up at the thought. James’ heart fluttered at the adorable move. What he wouldn’t give to kiss Aaron at that very moment. To chase away the look and feel Aaron’s lips against his. They would be soft, James was sure of it.

“I would rather not,” Aaron confessed, snapping James out of his daydreaming. 

“I didn’t think so. We can go sit in the living room until he’s done.” 

“That sounds good. I brought you some macaroons,” Aaron said, offering James the white box, “I wasn’t sure what kind you would like, so I went with a variety.” 

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to.” 

“Thank you. Thomas is going to love them. He loves macaroons more than anything else. If I let him, he would try to make them every day.” 

“Do you not like them?” 

“No, I do. But no one likes them as much as Thomas does.” 

“Do you want to eat some now before Thomas gets his hands on them?” Aaron suggested. 

“I’ll have a few,” James agreed, lightly touching Aaron’s arm to guide him into the living room. They sat on the couch with a small space between them. Aaron set the box down and opened it for James to make his choice. The macaroons were high quality and colorful; however, the sight of them suddenly made James feel ill. His stomach painfully twisted and his throat tickled as if he was going to be sick. 

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked, concerning blending through his words. 

“Of course. Why?” 

“You looked as if you were going to be sick for a moment.” 

“Just thinking about the last time Thomas tried to make macaroons himself,” James lied, “Our kitchen was in such a horrible state and it took days to finish cleaning it.” He quickly grabbed one of the macaroons from the box and shoved it into his mouth before his body could protest. The usually sweet treat tasted like ash in his mouth. His stomach started to argue, tried to talk James into spitting it out, but he refused. He finished chewing and swallowed. His throat screamed as it went down.

“James-” 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” James cut Aaron off. He knew it wasn’t the best thing to do, but he didn’t need Aaron asking if he was okay again. Aaron gave him a knowing look, yet he didn’t call James out. 

“Not anything concrete. I don’t have any family to go home to for the holiday, but Hamilton did invite me to a some party at John’s house.” 

“Do you think you’ll go?” 

“To a Hamilton party? No. I’ve learned that lesson enough times to know better now.” 

“Thomas and I are going to stay in and watch movies,” James explained, “You should join us.” 

“Are you su-” 

“Aaron!” Thomas exclaimed, walking into the living room with a large smile on his face. He took a seat on Aaron’s other side as he draped his arm over the back of the couch. In James’ opinion, he sat way too close, his leg almost touching Aaron’s, but Aaron didn’t show any signs that Thomas’ closeness bothered him. If only James could be so brave. “How are you, my little Burr?” 

“I’m good, though my day might be ruined if you keep calling me that.” 

“You know you love it.” 

“I like it less now that everyone else has taken to calling me it.” 

“But that means you loved it at one point, right?” 

Aaron didn’t reply to the question, turning his face away to give James a secret smile. He hide it away when Thomas tried to see his face, putting on his best poker look instead. Thomas huffed, clearly pouting as he sat back again. James himself smiled at their behavior. He loved how Aaron teased Thomas, how they poked and teased one another at any given moment. It was easy for them. Comfortable. James couldn’t get enough of it. 

“After everything I do for you...” Thomas muttered. 

“What is it that you do for me?” Aaron innocently asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Grace you with my glorious presence.” 

“More like annoy me until I have no choice but to deal with you.” 

“That’s how we ended up together,” James commented. Thomas gasped, placing a hand on his chest. James and Aaron shared matching smirks at his reaction. 

“To think that my boyfriend would turn against me!” he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, “And my friend! I don’t have to take this!” 

“But I bought macaroons,” Aaron declared. Thomas froze halfway across the room, looking over his shoulder with a questioning look on his face. Aaron held up the white box and gave it a soft shake. A huge, please smile graced Thomas’ face as he quickly returned to the couch and twole two macaroons from the box. 

“I could never stay mad at you,” Thomas insisted as he stuffed one of them into his mouth. 

“Not when there’s food involved.” 

“Speaking of food,” James spoke up, “Shouldn’t you be watching the pasta?” 

“Oh shit!” Thomas exclaimed, rushing back into the kitchen. Aaron and James laughed after he was gone. 

“What would he do without you?” Aaron wondered. 

“Burn down the house?” James suggested, “Or become a sad, lost puppy.” 

“Both horrible outcomes. We’ll have to make sure that never happens. A sad Thomas is a terrible thing.” 

“It is.” 

They shared a look and James wish he had the guts to kiss Aaron right then and there. He wanted to taste Aaron’s smile, share in his happiness, and show Aaron how much he cared. Truly cared. It would make for a perfect moment. One that they would both remember, Yet he couldn’t bring himself to move. He couldn’t bring himself to take that chance. 

“Food’s ready!” Thomas called. 

“Coming,” James quickly replied, getting up and heading for the kitchen without a word to Aaron. Thomas gave him a confused look when he got into the dining room first, but he didn’t comment on it. James had to grab onto one of the chairs to steady himself as the room suddenly started to spin. His stomach flipped, threatening to move up into his throat, but he was able to push it back down at the last second. He hated that he was able to get sick so easily. One small cold could easily take over his life, but he refused to let it ruin this day. Not this time. 

“This is not what I expected when you said informal,” Aaron confessed as he looked at the dishes on the table. 

“I said the same thing,” James muttered, his voice weaker. 

“It’s informal to me,” Thomas declared, “Now sit your asses down and eat.” 

“Is he always this bossy at home?” Aaron asked to James as they sat down. James barely heard the words over the throbbing in his head, but he managed to nod his head and mutter something under his breath that sounded like an agreeing comment. 

“Are you okay?” Thomas wondered. 

“I’m fine,” James replied, the words coming out more as a growl then a light confirmation. He saw the look the other two shared and sighed to himself. He wasn’t doing a good job of acting okay. 

“Sorry. Just got a sudden head rush.” 

“Do you need to go lie down for a minute?” Thomas offered. Always so caring. So sweet. 

“Nah. I’ll be fine.” 

“Maybe it would be best if you-” Aaron tried to speak up. 

“Really, I’m fine. Let’s eat before the food gets cold,” James cut him off, trying to be as gentle and polite as possible. Aaron frowned, a look on his face that James couldn’t read, but he didn’t speak up in protest again. 

“I hope you brought your appetite,” Thomas told Aaron as he started to serve everyone some of his pasta. It had been a tradition in Thomas’ family that whoever cooked the meal also served everyone at the table, and he wasn’t able to kick the old habit. James tried not to grimace as Thomas put some food on his plate. He didn’t know why he felt so sick all of a sudden, didn’t understand why his stomach felt like to was being squeezed, but he forced himself to ignore it. He would not ruin today. He refused to be the cause of any problems. He took a small bite as he tried to follow along with the conversation going around him. 

“It looks good, though I’m not quite sure if it’ll taste good.” 

“You wound me, Aaron. Truly. My heart may never recover.” 

“I’ve heard about your misadventures in the kitchen,” Aaron noted, “I’m only looking out for my own safety.” 

“James eats my food all the time and he’s perfectly alright! Isn’t that right, James? James?” 

James blinked a few times, his mind slow and cloudy as a headache started to pulse behind his eyes. The lights above them felt like daggers to his eyes and he swore his ears were ringing. His throat itched, making him want to cough, but he was holding it in as best as he could. Thomas set a hand on his shoulder, a terrified look on his face while Aaron started in concern. 

“Sorry,” James quickly came up with an excuse, “I was just trying to remember all the times Thomas cooked a good meal and it’s hard to think of a time.” 

“James!” Thomas cried in outrage as Aaron laughed. James tried his best to smile, but he wasn’t quite sure it looked the way he wanted. He took another bite of pasta to cover it up. The food tasted like ash in his mouth. It was too heavy, too thick as it slide down his throat. His stomach protested loudly, but James begged it to be quiet. He just had to last a little longer. 

“A movie would be great,” he heard Aaron agree. 

“Have you seen the newest Star Wars?” 

“I haven’t.” 

“Then we should all go see that together.” 

James cursed Thomas and his charm. Cursed Aaron and his matching politeness. He would never make it through a movie, wouldn’t even make it out the door. He set down his fork as the room started to spin. He wanted to lie down. Wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to stay and talk to Aaron. Stay and listen to Thomas tell his wild stories. He didn’t want to miss this, yet he also wanted to give into the the pain. 

“James,” Aaron’s voice cut through his headache, “are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine,” James replied, pushing back his chair and standing up, “I just need to go to the-” The world sharply tilted. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders. 

“James?” 

James stomach lunged, pushing up into his throat as the world around him spun in circles. His lung burned. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn't think. Everything hurt. Suddenly, James bend forward as his stomach contents reappeared all over the dining room floor. The noise he made sounded horrible even to his own ears. His mind cleared just enough for him to realize that Aaron’s feet and pants were now covered in a disgusting mixture. Guilt swelled up in his chest. 

“Come on,” Thomas begged, grabbing his arm and pulling James through the house into their guest bathroom. He helped James kneel down, rubbing his shoulders as James finished throwing up into the toilet. “You should have told me.” 

“I’m fine,” James replied, spitting the taste out before Thomas handed him a wet cloth to wipe of his face. 

“You’re not. You’re going straight to bed and you’re going to stay there until I check your temperature and make sure you’re not dying.” 

“I’m not dying.” 

“I’ll decided that. Do you think you’re done?” 

James was quiet for a moment as he listened to his body. His stomach was calmer, though his head felt even worse now and his throat was protesting every breath he took. At least the worst was over. 

“I’m done,” he answered. Thomas helped him up, guiding him through the house to their bedroom. James heard someone in the kitchen and remembered who had become the unfortunate target of his illness. Aaron was going to hate him now. There was just no way of coming back from throwing up on someone’s legs and feet. Aaron probably thought he was a fool. A sickly man who wasn’t worth the time. Thomas helped him into bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and even tucking him in. It did nothing to ease the storm inside James’ heart. Just another thing that was in pain. 

“He hates me,” James muttered as Thomas felt his forehead for a fever. 

“Who? Aaron?” Thomas clarified. James weakly nodded. “I doubt that.” 

“I puked on him.” 

“Yes, you did, but Hamilton has done way worse and Aaron’s still friends with him.” 

“Comparing me to Hamilton doesn’t make me feel better.” 

“Sorry,” Thomas replied as he kissed James’ forehead, “I’ll be right back with some stuff. You just stay here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” James agreed. Thomas kissed him again before getting up from the bed and vanishing from the room. James turned on his side, curling up into a small ball as he stared at the wall. He never should have gotten out of bed. If he had just listened to his body earlier then this wouldn’t have happened. He ruined everything. Aaron was never going to talk to him again. Sure, Hamilton had done worst, but that was Hamilton. It was impossible to get rid of that man. James wouldn’t be able to take Aaron continuing to be kind out of obligation. 

“I’m back,” Thomas declared, shoving a thermometer in James’ mouth the moment he turned over.

“Is Aaron st-” 

“Hey! Don’t talk until it beeps!” Thomas ordered. James pouted, holding the thermometer under his tongue until it finally started to loudly beep. Thomas grabbed it before he could, looking at the results for a long second. “On the bright side, we don't have to go to the hospital. But you’re not leaving this bed for awhile.” 

“Is Aaron still here?” 

“Yeah. He’s in the kitchen,” Thomas replied, grabbing a bottle of medicine and starting to pour it into a small measuring cup. 

“I’m sorry, Thomas,” James muttered. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and stared at the bedroom door. He really messed up. This couldn’t have been a worse day. 

“It’s okay, James. Really. This isn’t the first time, nor the last that you’ve gotten sick.” 

“But the mess-” 

“Aaron already cleaned it up.” 

“He what?!” 

“By the time I got back into the room, Aaron had already put paper toilets down and was wiping it up.” 

“He didn’t have to.” 

“He didn’t. But he did. He also wants to know if he can see you,” Thomas added, “I told him I would ask first.” 

“Did he seem mad?” James softly asked. He didn’t want to see Aaron if all he did was yell at James. 

“I’m not sure mad is the right word. Here, drink this,” Thomas ordered, passing him the small cut. James obeyed, making a disgusted face at the fake grape taste the medicine had. “I’m going to go get you some orange juice and crackers. Can I let him in?” 

“Yeah...yeah let him in,” James decided. Might as well face the music sooner rather than later. Thomas kissed his forehead again, making sure the blankets were wrapped around him tightly, before leaving the room again. A moment later, Aaron appeared in the doorway. James noticed that he was wearing a different pair of pants. They were too big for him, nearly falling off his hips, but he had tied them as tight as possible to keep them up. 

“Aaron, I’m so sorry,” James said, “I didn’-” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Aaron cut him off as he stepped into the room, “I just wish you would have told me sooner that you weren’t feeling well.” 

“I didn’t want to ruin your visit.” 

“You wouldn’t have,” Aaron assured him, “We could have rescheduled or done something else. You really shouldn’t pushed yourself into eating when you didn’t feel well.” 

“I know. I’m sorry for-” 

“It’s okay, James. Really. I’m not mad about it at all.” 

“You’re not?” 

“No. I just want you to be okay.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure? Thomas said you have a fever and-” 

“I’ve had worse.” 

Aaron reached out towards him, but his hand froze in the air. He looked unsure for a moment, confused mixed with confusion on his face. There was something else in his eyes, a look that James had only ever seen with Thomas. For a moment, a spark of hope lit inside James’ heart. It was small, very small, but he was going to hold on to it as tightly as possible and pray that Aaron’s look meant what James through it did.

“Aaron,” he whispered, hoping his voice gave Aaron enough encouragement. Aaron shyly smiled, his hand finding its way to James’ forehead. He leaned over the bed to get a closer look. What he was searching for, James didn’t know, but he welcomed Aaron being so close. 

“Please never do that again,” Aaron softly begged. The tone of his voice made James’ heartache. It was just a broken sound, so fearful and small. 

“Trust me, I really don’t want to ever do that again.” 

“I don’t mean the puking,” Aaron clarified, “I meant the lying to me about how you feel. Next time, just tell me you don’t feel good. Tell me you need a break. I would have rather lied in bed all day then watch you force yourself to eat.” 

“I know that bu-” 

“You don’t know,” Aaron cut him off, moving his hand down to find James’ under the blankets. He squeezed James’ fingers until it hurt, staring at him with a fiery look. It faded into sadness. “I can’t lose you, James. I can’t. Not you too.” 

“Lose me?” 

“You and Thomas mean so much to me. I know it’s dumb and I know that I shouldn’t be saying this, but I need to tell you. I need to say it. Thomas and you are so in love. The type of love that doesn’t just happen randomly and I’m happy for both of you, but I can’t stop the way I feel. I can’t deny my heart any more. I can’t stand the idea of losing you, either of you. Not after I’ve lost so many other people. I’m scared that if I don’t say something, I don’t try, then I’ll end up back where I started. I need you to know, I need you both to realize, how much I need you in my life. I don’t know where I would be without you, and I don’t want to find out.” 

Countless emotions swelled up inside James’ heart. Happiness. Joy. Confusion. Love. Concern. He didn’t know what to say. Wasn’t sure he truly understood Aaron’s words. What if he was overthinking it? What if Aaron only meant friendship and not what James truly wanted? There were so many what ifs mixed with the happiness that James’ head started to spin.

“You-I-W-” 

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to just drop this on you, but I can’t stop lying anymore and I don’t know if I’ll get another chance to tell you without chickening out. I don’t expect anything from either of you. Just wanted you to know.” 

“Aaron,” Thomas’ voice prompted both of them to look over at the door, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“Ummmm.....maybe?” 

“You like us?” 

“Yes. Yes that’s what I’m saying.” 

“You like like us?” 

“Well, if you want to act like we’re in grade school-” 

“Holy shit,” Thomas cut him off as a gleeful look appeared on his face, “I told you James! I fucking told you!” 

“What?” 

“Too loud!” James complained, his head throbbing from the noise and confusion. Aaron liked them? Liked them romantically the same way they liked him? Theodosia had been right?! James was stuck between excitement and disbelief. 

“Sorry,” Thomas quickly apologized before making his way over to the bed and kissing James’ head, “But, I fucking told you he liked us.” 

“You’re not mad at me?” Aaron asked in confusion. 

“Mad?” James echoed, reaching up to rub his forehead, “No, we’re not mad. We were going to sit you down and tell you ourselves before I ruined it.” 

“You didn’t ruin it,” Thomas and Aaron said together. They shared a look before a smile appeared on Thomas face. He winked at Aaron as James rolled his eyes. Aaron ducked his head, but James noticed a grin on his face. Maybe this could work. Maybe...maybe it would all be okay. A shiver ran down James’ spine and he suddenly felt cold. 

“What do you usually do when he’s sick?” Aaron asked Thomas. James yawned and hide underneath the warm blanket. 

“Let him sleep. Wake him up to eat some crackers or drink water, but mainly stay quiet.” 

“Must be hard for you.” 

“He-” 

“It is,” James spoke up, “but he’s gotten better at it.” Aaron didn’t reply, looking between the two of them before lifting the blankets and sliding underneath them next to James. 

“Stop! I’ll get you sick!” James protested. Aaron scoffed and only shifted closer. 

“Aaron-” 

“Shut up,” he snapped, “I want to hold you so I’m gonna hold you. Unless you tell me to leave and give a good reason, I’m staying here. If I get sick, then I get sick. I’ll deal with it.” 

“But-” 

“James, I’ve been waiting for this for months now. Let me have this.” 

James looked at Thomas for help, but his boyfriend was giving them both a fond look. James sighed, trying to wiggle away from Aaron’s arms, yet he couldn’t fight him off forever and ended up getting dragged into Aaron’s chest. 

“Alright, make room,” Thomas ordered, climbing over them to slide in on the other side of James. 

“Thomas-” 

“Shhh, quiet, James. Some of us are trying to rest,” Thomas told him. 

“I don’t want to-” 

“Quiet,” Aaron reminded him. 

“Guys!” 

“Just relax,” Thomas said, “Relax and focus on the fact that you now have two boyfriends.” 

“I do?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed without any hesitation, “You do.”

“I do...” James whispered to himself, shock giving way to happiness. 

“I’m the better one,” Aaron added. 

“You come into my bed and insult me?!” Thomas declared. 

James smiled to himself as they two started to playful argue. His head was still throbbing and his throat ached; yet, his heart was full of happiness. This wasn’t how he expected the day to go, but it all worked out in the end. It would make for a great story one day. James shut his eyes, letting Thomas’ and Aaron’s voices soothe him to sleep. When he woke up, they would need to talk and James was already looking forward to it. Two boyfriends. How lucky he was.


End file.
